Jara
' Marome' (Mar/a and Jer/'ome') is the romantic pairing of Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke.' '''Jerome has told Mara a lot about his past, which seems to be a subject he likes to avoid with others.He even told her how his parents left him to "rot" there. It is unknown if the two of them will ever date since Mara is currently dating Mick. This pairing rivals Mickra, Patrome, Jamber, and Nerome. This pairing is also known as '''Jara' (J'/erome and M/'ara) and Jera (Je/rome and Ma/'ra'). Link to Marome Gallery, Marome Videos and Marome Fanfictions Marome Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Mara thinks he is a goofball when he and Alfie are starting a food fight. *She doesn't like it when he starts throwing food at her. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome is staring at Mara and after a few seconds, he realizes she's cheating for Mick. *Jerome mouths the words "Mara, Mara, Mara" and shakes his head in disapproval. *Jerome goes into the girls' bathroom and listens to Mara and Patricia's conversation. *Jerome blackmails Mara by telling her that he will tell Mrs. Andrews that she cheated. *Jerome gives her a huge list of chores to do. *They pair up for a drama exercise where the pair must say, "I love you" to express their true emotions. *After observing Jerome and Mara, Mr. Winkler comments that he likes their emotion in the exercise, despise. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Jerome tricks Mara when they are pulling the prank. *Jerome asks Mara if she wanted to hang out with him and Alfie today. *Alfie asks if Jerome likes Mara. *Jerome says "NO, SHE'S THE ICE QUEEN!" and Alfie just shakes his head in a "yeah, right" movement (possible Marome shipper) *Mara is sitting next to Jerome. *Jerome tells Mara that his parents don't visit a lot. *Mara wants to comfort him, but he leaves. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mara apologizes to him about bringing up his parents. *Instead of becoming upset or angry, Jerome opens up to Mara. *Mara says she didn't know he was sensitive. *Jerome throws up jelly beans trying to catch them in his mouth to impress Mara. *She laughs and says, "That should really be an Olympic event". *He and Mara are playing chess and Mara says that he is good, and that she is not surprised. *Mara invites him to join the chess team but Jerome says its lame. *When Jerome said the chess club was lame, she responded, "That's more like the Jerome I know and love". *Jerome ditches Alfie for Mara. *Jerome nominates Mara for class president. *Alfie teases Jerome about liking Mara the whole episode and Jerome never denies the comment. *Jerome looks jealous that Mick and Mara have the same numbers. House of Time / House of Aliens *Jerome puts up posters of Mara. *He asks her out on a lunch date. *Jerome calls her pretty and smart. *He says she deserves him, not Mick. *However, Mara become offended by this. Jerome immediately takes it back, but still meant what he said, so Mara left him. *When Mick surprises Mara at school by coming back, Jerome looks very upset. *Jerome flinches when Mara call Mick her Boyfriend. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Jerome asks if Mara would "fancy" watching a movie with him. *Mara was about to say yes when Mick asked her to go on a walk with him. *Later that night, Jerome asks her again, but she says she can't because Mick was doing something romantic for her *When Mara says Mick and her are back on, Jerome looks really upset. *Jerome sees Mick setting up a dinner date for Mara, with candles, and tells Victor about it. *When Mara confronts Jerome about putting up the posters of Amber, Jerome tells her about how his parents left him at the school "to rot". *Mara tries to comfort Jerome by holding onto his arm. *Jerome doesn't lie to her when Mara asks if Mick was seeing someone else when he was in California, even though he really wants to. House of Bribes / House of Venom *When Mick and Mara break up, Jerome seems extremely happy. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Mara and Mick get back together and they kiss. Jerome is standing in the room as this happens and looked VERY jealous. ''Season 2 Hints'' Jerome probably still has a crush on Mara. There are rumors that Mara and Mick will break up, then Mick and Joy get together and Jerome and Mara get together. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Images of Jerome Clark